


Meant to Be Yours

by novacxrps



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Marvel (Comics), Nova (Comics), Scarlet Spider (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Faked Suicide, Kaine is J.D, M/M, Sam is Veronica, i dont know what else to tag :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novacxrps/pseuds/novacxrps
Summary: Kaine climbs up Sam’s window to tell him of his plan to blow up the school, hoping that he will join him, while simultaneously prepared to kill him otherwise





	Meant to Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m currently obsessed with Heathers and I’m still not sure if I want to dedicate a whole NovaKaine Heathers!AU fiction, but over all, this was fun to write.  
> Hopefully, I would get some inspiration and write a multi-chapter fic for this underrated ship

“All is forgiven, baby! Come on, get dressed.” Kaine said as he crawled up into Sam’s room through his window. Sam’s eyes widened as he heard the familiar voice. Oh no. He dropped everything and ran into the closet, locking it. “You’re my date to the pep rally tonight!” Kaine exclaimed proudly. He clicked his tongue as he saw a glimpse of Sam sprinting into the closet, slamming the door. Looks like Sam wasn’t going to be discreet about this whole hiding thing then. “Really? You’re gonna hide in the closet?” He asked unamused as he shook his head with great disappointment.

“You chucked me out like I was trash! For that you should be dead—” Kaine started as he about to turn on his heel as if he were going face Samuel, but soon remembered he had locked himself in his closet. Whatever. Sam was gonna hear him anyway. A stupid door wasn’t going to separate them. “But! Then it hit me, what if high school went away instead?” Kaine had rhetorically asked as he paced around Sam’s room. “Those assholes are the key! They’re keeping you away from me! They made you blind, messed up your mind, but I can set you free!” Kaine made his way over to the closet door, suppressing a sigh as he just wished that Samuel would open the door. Whatever. He was going to convince Sam one way or another to open the god damn door.

“You left me and I fell apart…I punched the wall and cried.” Bam! Bam! Bam! Kaine slammed his fist against the wooden door, deciding that by showing how he punched the door would make Samuel show some kind of sympathy and end up opening the fucking door. Sigh. Looked like that didn’t work. His lips pursed as he shook his head. “I found out that you changed my heart and I just decided to set loose all that truthful shit inside! So I decided to build a bomb. Our school is gonna Vietnam tonight!” Kaine exclaimed with a low chuckle, “Let’s guarantee they’ll never see their senior prom!”

Oh my god… Kaine is going to blow up the school… Sam held his hand over his mouth. This wasn’t happening. No. No. There’s no way that Kaine is going to blow up the school. Sam felt like was on the verge of tears. His eyes were starting to burn with tears. His chest started to feel heavy. It was getting harder to breathe now. It felt like his oxygen was being cut off. He was so scared…But he has to stop Kaine. He has to… As soon as Kaine started to speak again. He felt his heart drop all the way down to his stomach. It made him feel sick.

“I was meant to be yours… We were meant to be one… Come on Sam, don’t give up me now. Let’s finish what we’ve begun.” Kaine spoke in the sweetest voice that he could pull off. He was going to get Sam to open the fucking door. Kaine was losing his patience quick. Kaine needed to see Sam now. He grits his teeth as he didn’t see the door handle jiggle the slightest bit. Kaine closed his eyes as he suppressed a sigh. What Kaine was saying… It was true… He did believe him and Sam were meant to be one. The last time he felt this way was with Louise…Until he ended up killing her… He didn’t mean to kill her. It was an accident… He got angry… and he just… He just lost control. Kaine’s lips pursed as he heaved a sigh. He shook his head to brush away the horrible memories. He’ll just go back to talking about his plan about blowing up Sky High.

Sam inched closer to the door, his hand hovering the handle. A part of him wanted to open the door. A part of him wants to be with Kaine. Stay by his side. Like he said. They were meant to be one. Sam was scared out of his life. He didn’t know what to do. There were millions of voices in his head yelling at him to open the door. Then there were another million voices, pleading to stop Kaine’s psychotic plan. The voices who were telling him to join Kaine were more loud and powerful than the others. Sam couldn’t help it. His stupid voices were manipulating him into joining Kaine. Just when Sam was going to open the door, Kaine’s voice twisted back into that dark tone that made Sam’s stomach curl up. It was chilling how Kaine’s voice could just switch over like so easily. He jumped back from the door, crawling back until he bumped into a wall. “So when the gym goes boom with everyone inside— Pchw! Pchw! Pchw! In the rubble of their tomb, we’ll plant this note explaining why they died!” Kaine exclaimed as he reached into his jacket to pull out the packet that was filled with students signatures. He cleared his throat before he began reading, “We, the students of Sky High; Will die. Our burnt bodies may finally get through  
to you. Your society churns out slaves and blanks. No thanks. Signed the Students of Sky High. Goodbye.”

“We’ll watch the smoke pour out the doors. Let’s bring marshmallows and we’ll make some s’mores. We can smile and cuddle while the fire roars!” Kaine stated as he was talking if this were a date. This is what Sam wanted, didn’t he? He wanted to go camping. This isn’t any different. The only difference is that the school was burning down and everyone in it. They can still make s'mores and cuddle up around the fire. It was a small difference that Kaine thought Sam wouldn’t mind at all; but oh boy. He was wrong. Sam was sitting in the corner of his closet, running his fingers through his hair, pulling at it. What was he going to do? He was crying at this point out of fear. He’s killed three people at this point. He didn’t need the more death into his shoulders— Wait. That’s it! He’ll just fake his suicide to get out of this! Quick. He needs to find a way to do this. Sam swiftly stood up as he began to frantically look around for something to make a noose with. A bright blue bed sheet. Perfect. Sam closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath as he began to unfold the bed sheet. He undid his jacket before starting to tie the sheet around his stomach, making a harness. God. He just hoped that it was sturdy enough before he wrapped the sheet around his neck.

Kaine began pacing around Sam’s around again. He just wanted to hear Sam’s voice. He just hoped that Sam would just say one word. With one word, he would be fine. It would be even better if Sam ended up opening the door, running into his arms. Kaine’s lips curved up into a small smile at the thought of having Sam in his arms. Sam fit perfectly in his arms, it’s like they were meant to be one. “I can’t make this whole thing alone, so let’s finish what we began!.” Nothing again. This is was getting frustrating. Sam needs to open the door now! God! Kaine couldn’t stop thinking about how perfect him and Sam are. They were perfection! A match made in heaven! “You were meant to be mine! I’m all that you need! You carved open my heart, you can’t just leave me to bleed!” Kaine exclaimed, sounding sympathetic now. He heaved a sigh as he rested his head against the wooden door. Kaine closed his eyes, his hand hovering the handle. He was going to break the damn door to get to Sam.

Sam glanced over to the door, panic rushing over his whole body. He couldn’t help but to feel bad that he was doing this. He had loved Kaine at one point, but there was still a small part of him that loved Kaine deeply. Sam smiled sadly as he looked over towards the door. Broken blues began to swell up with tears. He couldn’t believe himself. Sam frantically wiped away the tears that had escaped. He sucked in a breath as he softly whispered, “I’m sorry Kaine.” Before kicking the chair under him. It shouldn’t be long until Kaine decided to burst into the closet.

“Samuel!” Kaine sounded desperate as he shouted his name. He even sounded scared now. God dammit. He just hopes that Sam didn’t do anything stupid. “Open the–open the door, please.” Kaine begged. This must’ve been the first time he has ever begged for anything. All of this is just showing how desperate he’s become with Sam not opening the fucking door. “Samuel, open the door.  
Samuel, can we not fight anymore? Please, can we not fight anymore?” Kaine looked over to the door, feeling scared now. He can’t lose Sam. Not now. Never. He would do anything to make Sam happy. Why do you think he’s gonna blow up the school? Sam seemed so unhappy with school so the logical reason to make him happy, is to blow up the damn school. They changed Samuel. The school did this Samuel. The only reason Kaine thought Sam doesn’t want to do this is because the school messed with his mind. Made him blind about this reality that they’re living in. “Samuel, I’m sure that you’re scared but I’ve been there. I can set you free!” Kaine explained with a breath, an anxious smile curved onto his lips. He knows how shitty it feels to be scared. It makes you feel weak. Which isn’t a pretty feeling at it. Your feelings get in the way, the voices in your head telling what to do. Hah… Wasn’t pretty at all. Not at all. Kaine had set himself free and he hasn’t felt any fear into his system. It was amazing. He felt… Powerful.

Kaine has had enough of this. He was tired of sitting around waiting for Sam to open the fucking door. He felt agitated now. How hard was it to open a door? Apparently, it was so difficult for Sam. “Samuel, don’t make me come in there I’m gonna count to three! One!” Nothing. “Two!” Nothing again. Agh! “Fuck it!” Kaine didn’t even need to take a few steps back to kick open the door. He looked around the closet, huffing out angrily as he expected to see Sam sitting in a corner- “Sam…. Oh my God….” Kaine had fallen onto his knees as he saw Sam’s body dangling from a bed sheet. “No! Samuel!” He yelled as if Sam was going to wake up. In the first time in forever… He was crying… His chest ached. His throat felt clogged. His oxygen being cut off. His voice was even shaking at this point. He couldn’t believe this. This was all a dream. Yeah. All a dream. “Please don’t leave me alone! You were all I could trust… I can’t do this alone….” Kaine forced himself to stand back onto his feet. He looked up at Sam with sadden eyes, reaching up to caress Sam’s cheek on last time. “I’ll still do this if I must… No… They took me away from you. I’ll blow up the school for you. Just for you. All of this is for you now. That’s what they get for taking you away from me…” Kaine sniffled as he let tears roll down his cheeks. Just when he was going to reach up and undo the noose to cradle Sam one last time in his arms. He had heard his mom calling for him. Shit. Kaine looked at Sam, leaning in close to press one more final kiss to Sam’s lips. Kaine quickly left the closet, leaving through the window. It hurt him. To leave Sam hanging there… It felt like Louise all over… He lost the person whom he loved deeply. He was alone all over again.

“Samuel!” Eva called out as she made her way into her son’s room. “I brought you a snack.” Huh. Sam should be in his room. He didn’t say that he was going to go out. Maybe he was in the restroom or in the closet changing for school. “Samuel?-” Her eyes widened as she saw Sam dangling, letting out a loud scream. Which caused Sam to immediately untie the bed sheet from his body, falling to the floor. His mom was freaking out, so of course he was going to freak out, so what did he do? He started to scream with her. “I’m so sorry, mom! I’m sorry! It was a joke! I’m so sorry!” He cried out which of course caused Eva to smack him right across the head. “It’s not funny Samuel!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you guys enjoyed this! I'm so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes since I wrote this like at 2 am the other day


End file.
